The Bonds Of A Brother: The Hummel Twins
by klainersgonnaklaine1515
Summary: Kurt has a Twin brother whom he his very close to but no one knows about him only family, Kayden left for his grandmother when Elizabeth (THEIR MOM) passed away leaving Kurt with Burt, but what happens when the grandmother dies. these are the ups and downs of the hummel twins. M to be safe cuz i dont know what i plan on writing.. Klaine will come in soon
1. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter 1. the news

KURT POV

'Kurt get your stuff we have to drive to clover to get kayden' my father yelled from the front door.

'what! Why whats wrong dad tell me' I was thinking of every possible worse case scenario he could think of oh _god what if kayden was hurt, when was the last time I talked to him oh god I couldn't lose him, I hardly ever get to see him what with moms death our grandmother decided that 2 kids would be too hard for one man to take care of and separated me and my twin brother at the age of 8_

'kurt get in the car and ill explain' dad responded stiffly

'Dad we have been driving for 20 minutes now please tell me whats wrong with my brother'

'kurt, nothings wrong with your brother'

.. I looked at my dad with an eyebrow raised as a gesture for him to continue, he sighed before glancing at me and continuing, 'kurt its your grandmother, she passed away and now carsons alone.'

_Well, I thought; I wasn't expecting that. Most people would start crying at this point, and yeah I do cry a lot but not this time. Yes she was my grandmother and sure ill miss her but she never really loved me anyways, she was closed minding religious old lady that didn't believe in 'my choices' like I had a choice_.

'Kurt' dad spoke 'are you ok you just kinda zoned out there.'

'hmm… no im fine I was just thinking of what lifes gonna be like with kayden back, I really miss how close we were and I think its gonna be great to have him back, and I mean were still close he still always came to me for advice but its not the same over skype or text as it is in person.' I smiled and sighed when I finished my little rant.

'Your right son and im glad that you guys stayed close you were always inseparable as children I was devastated that I had to separate you two.' Dad answered glumly.

I really didn't have an answer for that if it was so 'devestating' then why didn't he fight my grandmother he's our parent not her, I could never tell him I was mad at him sure I loved my brother but my dad is my world he is so important I couldn't lose him over a petty argument I was still close with my brother just not living with him and that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Kayden

Chapter 2 finding kayden

'Kurt I can't find kayden.' my dad yelled to me from kaydens room.

Soon as he said this I knew where I had to go. I turned and sprinted out of the house through the back yard and into the woods, I knew exactly where kayden would be. About halfway into the woods there is a small clearing he showed me last time I visited, I remember him telling me it would be our secret place just for us two brothers. Sure enough when I got there he was sitting on the ground with his back to me.

'Kayden.' I spoke quietly to inform him of my presence; he turned, looked at me and smiled sadly.

'Hey' he said back sadly.

I eyed the ground with a curled lip before sucking it up and walking over to where kayden was sitting.

Eyes that had fallen closed once more at his approach suddenly shot back open when I gracefully sat myself down on my brother's lap.

"Kurt—what the hell!" my younger twin gasped from under the extra weight while bringing cold hands to my hips to shift me to a more comfortable position.

I allowed my brother to move me without protest from where I sat sideways on him.

"You're crazy if you think any of _that_ is going near any of _this_," I sniffed with a mock haughty air, gesturing first to the ground then to his designer jeans.

kayden rolled his eyes at the sight of them, the previous blue now a more stormy gray. Silence fell comfortably between us after that, each lost in our own thoughts.

"Why are you here?" kaydens voice cut in a good ten minutes later.

"Because you're here," I answered softly, picking lightly at my sleeve before lifting my gaze to meet my brother's. "Because you're not an openly emotional person and so you would go where people can't insistently hound you to see how you're coping. Because you don't want to be forced to feel something you don't."

Our eyes stayed glued to each other as I leaned in to rest my forehead against the colder one before me.

"Because only I can see you cry. And if you can't...then because only I can cry for you," I finished quietly.

Silence fell over us as we simply stared at each other. I had no idea how long we might have sat there if our dad hadn't texted us to come back to the house to eat. Just as I was about to push myself to my feet, kaydens arms found their way around my waist and held on tightly.

"Sing," my brother breathed against my ear.

The strange request confused me. i was just about to tell him so when kayden gave me another tight squeeze.

"Sing." This time his voice had a firmer edge.

Sighing, i relaxed against the warm body. "Sing what?"

There was a few seconds of silence before, "Blackbird... mom's song"

Swallowing some saliva to moisten my throat, i opened my mouth and started to sing. i was just starting the second verse when i felt Carson's cold cheek press against mine.

"You said you would cry for me..."

i closed my eyes at those words, my voice a little shaky as i continued with the song. Before i could get my own tears to well over, i felt hot moisture burning a path down his cheek.

Neither of us said a word about it.


End file.
